As higher pressures are achieved in compressors of gas turbine engines, the temperature of compressed air in and/or leaving the compressors may increase as well. As a result, various components in a gas turbine engine may experience thermal stress. Thus, a heat exchanger (HEX) may be provided to cool hot air in a gas turbine engine. The heat exchanger may experience various loads and modes of vibration relative to the gas turbine engine.